Moments
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat mengenai "Proyek Making Siwon Jealous" yang benar-benar menyebalkan/"Yewon! Spread your Love"/Hey! Bukankah Horse Choi terdengar lebih keren dari pada Evil Cho? Iya kan! Jadi tidak mungkin Yesung akan berpaling dari Choi Siwon/ A Yewon Fanfiction/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : YeWon Slight HaeSung

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_**Warning **__**:**__** BL. Semi-AU. ANEH. JELEK. TYPO(s). alur cepat!`**_

_**A/n**__ : Disini Yesung udah selesai wamil ^^ ini juga request by_**Cloudhy3424**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siwon mendengus kesal. Melihat bagaimana namja manis di depannya ini bermanja-manjaan dengan namja lain. Padahal hanya jarak 5 meter kekasih dari namja manis itu sudah terlihat. Apalagi dengan teriakan teriakan yang terdengar dari E.L.F khususnya Clouds dan Fishy semakin menambah rasa frustasinya terhadap si manis.

"Yesung!" Siwon berseru keras masih dengan wajah kesal.

Yesung menoleh ke kiri sekilas, kemudian kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan ketika melihat yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Siwon.

Siwon mendecak. Ia yakin Yesung masih dalam pengaruh mood setengah jam yang lalu ketika ia berdekatan dan bermanja manjaaan dengan member lain. Yesungnnya ngambek, memarahinya kemudian terjadilah acara balas dendam ini –menurutnhya.

"Yesung!" lagi, kembali Siwon berseru keras namun di tidak di acuhkan oleh Yesung. Ia yakin Yesung mendengar dengan pasti seruan yang ia keluarkan tadi lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Siwon berkacak pinggang. Air wajahnya tidak senang, memasang tampang tidak suka. Tidak peduli ia di mana saat ini, meski di Super Show 5 sekalipun. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekerasnya terhadap kekasih childishnya itu juga orang yang sedang memeluk pinggang ramping namjanya.

"_Jangan peluk punyaku, Lee Donghae" _seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa. Cukup sekali ia mengatakan "_This man is mine_" saat di Thailand dulu dan berakhir dengan di panggilnya ia oleh manager sebelum akhirnya mendapat ceramah panjang yang intinya mengenai "Jangan mengumbar kemesraan yang terlalu signifikan di hadapan public".

Meskipun Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, namja dengan jari jari tangan kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti dengan wajah datar. Mengingat hal itu Siwon tersenyum kecil.

Namun secepat senyuman itu terbentuk, secepat itu pula senyum itu memudar. Apa-apaan itu Lee Donghae. Ia memberi back hug Yesung kemudian membawanya berkeliling panggung. Dan lihat para Yehae shipper itu semakin menambah intensitas teriakannya. Juga para member lain yang menyeringai seperti mengerti kegalauan hatinya terhadap Yesung dan Donghae. Apa mereka tidak pernah merasa cemburu saat kekasihnya bermesra-mesraan dgn member lain?

Huh! Baiklah… saatnya si Kuda Choi Siwon beraksi. Kalau sampai kali ini usahanya menjauhkan Yesung dari makhluk spesies Pisces itu tidak berhasil, ia hanya bisa tinggal pasrah dan menunggu keajaiban yaitu Kim Jongjing –adik Yesung satu satunya orang yang mendukung penuh hubungan mereka tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membuatnya cemburu. Bahkan Jongjing sering memarahi Yesung dengan ancaman "Bagaimana kalau seandainya Siwon jenuh dengan sikapmu selama ini, hyung? lalu kau akan ditinggalkan dan menangis. Tidak ada lagi tempatmu untuk mengadu kalau tenggorokanmu sakit dan menggendongmu saat kau lelah?"

Mengingat ancaman itu Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan. Semua hal yang di katakan Jongjin itu seratus persen bohong. Tidak mungkin tidak ada member yang memanjakan Yesung. Bahkan Kibum yang sekarang masih vakum sebagain anggota super junior saja sering mengunjungi dorm hanya untuk menjenguk Yesung. -_- hah… salah Siwon sendiri memiliki kekasih semanis Yesung.

Choi Siwon! Fighting!

"Hae!" Seru Siwon seraya berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Yesung yang kini berada di barat panggung paling ujung.

"Ne?" Donghae menoleh, mendapati Siwon yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Yesung masih berada dalam pelukannya, jadi kemungkinan Siwon merebut Yesung adalah 0,5 persen.

Siwon menyuruh Donghae melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Yesung dengan gesture wajah. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil melihat bagaimana santainya Donghae saat ini. Di tambah dengan Yesung yang juga seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

"Yesungie hyung…" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya selangkah begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Donghae.

Siwon mengulanginya, Donghae dan Yesung juga mengikutinya. =,=. Persaingan yang ketat, pikir Siwon.

Tangan Siwon terjulur hendak menyentuh Yesung namun Yesung malah menepis tangannya kasar dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya menarik Donghae untuk menghindari dari siwon. Bahkan namja dengan suara baritone itu masih sempat menjulurkan kembali lidahnya saat berlari. Heh! Mana ada pria dewasa berusia 29 tahun melet melet seperti Yesung tadi. Jangan lupakan teriakan E.L.F yang sepertinya senang melihat ia menderita begini.

Baiklah! Persaingan benar-benar di mulai!

Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan itu!? Kenapa Yesung mencium Donghae dengan wajah senyum senyum?!

Tidak bisa di biarkan!

Siwon berlari kencang ketika melihat Donghae akan mencium Yesung kembali dan ia bersukur ketika berhasil menyelamatkan pipi Yesungnya dari ikan mesum itu. Hah… Syukurlah…

Dan sekarang Siwon yang melet pada Donghae! Acara balas dendam pertama, Done! Hanya tinggal mempertahankan Yesung dari alien-alien tidak berprikemanusiaan itu.

"Siwonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hanya menyelamatkanmu dari alien ikan itu, sweetheart," jawab Siwon dengan memberi back hug pada Yesung –gantian- membawanya ke ujung panggung paling barat tadi, ia melihat di sana banyak YeWon shipper. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi Fanservise pada para YeWon shipper, kasian kan sekarang mereka jarang berdekatan gara-gara acara balas dendam kekanakan yg sering Yesung lakukan.

Lagi pula ia juga bisa menunjukan pada E.L.F kalau Siwon-Yesung itu Real!

Yesung hanya diam ketika Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, mengajaknya bermain. Ia tidak lagi mood. Asal tau saja, Siwon itu menyebalkan.

"Hyung~~"

"Hm…"

"Yesungie~~"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa mendiamkanku?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau bohong,"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa tidak menatap mataku kalau begitu?"

"Sedang tidak ingin saja,"

"Mana bisa begitu,"

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa. Aku sedang melakukannya,"

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia jadi teringat percakapnnya dengan Yesung kemarin malam mengenai kenapa ia tidak boleh ikut Cross-dress dalam parody group sistar yang menjadi salah satu acara konser super show 5 itu. Dan malah ia sendiri yang menggantikan Yesung.

Siwon hanya tidak ingin Yesung memakai pakain sexy di depan E.L.F. enak saja! pokoknya hanya ia yang boleh melihat Yesung err… tidak pakai baju dari atas ke bawah. Meskipun pakaian sustar tidak terlalu sexy, kecuali Sungmin tetap saja tidak boleh. Kalau Sungmin dan Ryeowook cross-dress sih tidak apa, sepasang kekasih itu saling pengertian. Kalau seandainya Yesung yang seperti itu, ia tidak Yakin orang-orang seperti Kangin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk akan bisa menahan dirinya melihat Yesung. Bahkan Kibum mungkin saja bisa langsung masuk menjadi anggota super junior lagi demi Yesung. Asal tau saja, Kibum juga memiliki kadar kemesuman tingkat tinggi di balik poker facenya.

"Yesung Hyung, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Siwon memulai kata kata pasrahnya. Karena biasanya Yesung akan langsung menurut kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan Siwon. Tapi mengapa kalau dengan member lain Yesung seakan lupa padanya? =,=

Yesung mendongak keatas dengan cepat, menghadap ke wajah Siwon yang terlihat memprihatikan –dibuat buat.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu," balasnya dengan tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti itu padaku tadi,"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan member lain," jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu juga wajah yang menunduk

Betulkan! Yesung masih cemburu karena fanservice yang siwon lakukan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Siwon berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah?" balas Yesung dengan wajah polos.

"Ya!"

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie~~~"

"Ne, aku juga"

Jeda beberapa saat. Dan Siwon juga Yesung baru menyadari kalau teriakan Yewon semakin kuat dari pada saat ia membawa Yesung kesini tadi. Apa saat mereka berbicara tadi Yewon shipper juag berteriak sekuat ini?

"Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik? Kau itu lebih baik di sayang sayang olehku. Badanku lebih besar dari pada Donghae jadi kau bisa meminta di gendong olehku. Lagi pula kata YeWon Shipper Hae itu anak kita, jadi harusnya kau yang memanjakan Donghae, bukannya Donghae yang memanjakanmu, karena kau mommynya, aku daddynya dan Hae babynya. Dan dari sekarang kita kan menjaga Donghae bersama-sama okey? Agar dia tidak bisa merebutmu dariku seperti tadi lagi," gumam Siwon di telinga Yesung yang menimbulkan gurat kemerahan di pipinya.

Dan senyum Siwon semakin mengembang ketika mendengar teriakan dari YeWon shipper yang mengencang. Ia juga menambah smirk kecil di bibirnya ke arah para member yang memandang tidak suka ke duanya. Acara balas dendam kedua, Done!

Rasakan! Batin siwon ke pada para member.

Donghae mendekati Siwon dan Yesung yang berkeliling panggung dengan tangan saling bertaut. Ia bergabung dengan daddy dan mommynya lalu juga ikut menautkan jarinya di tangan kiri Yesung yang bebas.

Yesung menoleh ketika merasakan ada jari jari lain yang menyelinap di tangannya, "Hae-ya?" gumamnya dengan bingung.

"Boleh ikut bergabung, mom?" ucap Hae dengan kerlingan kecil di mata kirinya.

"Ya!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, berjalan beriringan bersama Siwon dan Yesung memberi salam terakhir kepada para E.L.F yang hadir hari ini sebelum di lanjutkan untuk konser esok hari.

Ah…

Paling tidak Super Show kali ini berakhir happy ending =,=. Siwon Donghae dan Yesung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat 2 banner besar sepanjang 3 meter dan lebar 1 meter di angkat ke atas ketika akhir Super Show.

"**Choi Family! Daddy Siwon-Mommy Yesung-Baby Hae. Happy YeWon Day! And live Happily ever After!"**

AH! Ini juga Yewon day! Apakah Siwon melupakannya? Tentu tidak… Lihat saja saat di kamar hotel nanti. Pastikan Yesung sudah terjaga dengan ketat juga persiapkan beberapa bodyguard guna menahan tenaga kuda Siwon jika besok tidak ingin melihat Yesung yang pasif di atas panggung dan tidak hiper aktif seperti biasanya karena nyeri di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

_*Smirk!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

End~~

.

.

.

.

Hanya drabble singkat mengenai kegalauan saya tentang Siwon yang sekarang suka deket2 sama member lain. Terlepas dari Hyung whorenya, kalo sama Yesung sih gpp. Nah ini? Ini juga di ketik hanya dalam waktu yg singkat. Jadi maklummm….

Chptr ini hanya bagian Donghae, untuk member lain tunggu aja part selanjutnya :D, tapi nggak tau kapan ^^. Kalo mau request sapa cast untuk chptr depan silahkan berikan pendapat anda di kotak review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : YeWon Slight KyuSung

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_**Warning **__**:**__** BL. Semi-AU. ANEH. JELEK. TYPO(s). Alur cepat!**_

_**A/n**__ : Disini Yesung udah selesai wamil ^^ juga jangan menganggap serius kata-kata dalam ff ini, karna ini hanya imajinasi saya saja :D_

Summary :Hanya cerita singkat mengenai "Proyek Making Siwon Jealous" yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

* * *

A Yewon Present -Moments-

* * *

.

.

Siwon memandang kesal pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada kekasih manisnya. Belum lagi Lee Donghae yang sepertinya juga mendukung acara curi-curi pandang Kyuhyun yang juga di dukung beberapa member seperti Eunhyuk, Kangin juga Ryeowook.

Lihat itu. Cho Kyuhyun si Evil maknae yang sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun bermulut tajam nan pedas juga berwajah menyebalkan di tambah dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan berdekat-dekatan dengan Yesungie babynya. Lengan Yesung dengan sengaja di kalungkan di lehernya dengan maksud agar ia bisa merangkul pinggang Yesungienya sekalian bermaksud untuk meng-grepe-grepe baby manisnya yang terkesan err.. pabbo. -_-. Apalagi teriakan KyuSung shipper membahana dan seperti mendominasi gedung yang kini mereka tempati untuk konser.

Sejujurnya, kalau boleh dan jika saja ini tidak di Super Show 5 yang tentu saja di tonton oleh ribuan E.L.F ia ingin sekali menimpukkan sepatu mahalnya pada wajah sok tampan si Evil itu yang tidak seberapa dengan sepatunya –yang tentu saja sepatu itu lebih bagus dari pada wajah Kyuhyun =.=. Well, yah jika ia masih ingin telinganya aman dari omelan Yesung yang seperti ibu-ibu di hotel mengenai "Sopan santun dan kasih sayang sesama member"

"Yesung!" Siwon berseru keras dan ia yakin suaranya tadi dapat di dengar ELF yang berdiri di dekatnya. Biarkan saja tidak memakai embel-embel Hyung. Memangnya mereka mau apa? Yesung itu kan kekasihnya, jadi biarkan saja. Toh juga di dorm ia tidak pernah memanggil Yesung dengan Hyung, meskipun itu mendapat lirikan tajam dari member lainnya. Tapi ia tidak takut, badannya kan yang paling besar di antara member lainnya. Ia juga ahli taekwondo, jika ada yang macam-macam, sepak saja :P

"Yesungie!" Siwon berseru kembali, lebih keras dari yang pertama. Tapi sepertinya baby manisnya itu tidak mendengarnya.

Padahal hanya berjarak 10 meter ia sudah bisa melihat Yesungnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua –tersenyum dan melambai pada ELF. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan Siwon yang ingin sekali memutilasi Kyuhyun yang sudah seenaknya memegang-megang babynya.

Dan kali ini sepertinya ia hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat fanservice yang Evil itu lakukan pada Yesung. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang sudah seenaknya memeluk pinggang Yesungnya itu dari tadi sekarang malah mengajak Yesung ke selatan stage masih dengan memeluk Yesung! Dan kau lihat reaksi Yesung?! Ia malah tersenyum lebar sembari tertawa riang.

Dan apa-apaan itu Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa ia menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Yesung kemudian memberi salam pada ELF –yang di batasi pagar besi- yang tentunya di sambut antusias oleh ELF, apa kau tau saat ELF berbut ingin mendapat jabatan dari Kuhyun sekaligus Yesung si Cho itu seolah melindungi Yesung dari ELF yang seperti akan membawa Yesung pulang.

Dan Siwon menyesal saat itu juga membiarkan Kyuhyun berlama-lama bersama Yesung ketika melihat project KyuSung shipper. Ia dapat melihat kertas dengan panjang 33 cm dan panjang 25 cm di angkat secara serentak –yang siwon perkirakan jumlahnya mencapai 200 lembar- dengan tulisan ;

"**Kyuhyun And Yesung is Real!" **

Dengan gambar berbentuk hati mengelilingi kata-kata itu. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat Yesung tersenyum lebar apalagi dengan smirk Kyuhyun yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yah! Kenapa Si Cho itu mencium pipi Yesungnya! Apa ini termasuk fanservice untuk KyuSung Shipper yang sedang menunjukan aksi mereka!? Dan dimana Yewon shipper!? Kenapa tidak ada yang unjuk diri? Mereka itu benar-benar tidak setia, Pikir Siwon. Ah.. Siwon baru teringat bahwa mereka sedang di Thailand saat ini, pantas saja. Ia jadi mengutuk Uke!Yesung shipper -_- kenapa Uke!Yesung shipper itu tidak setia pada Yewon saja sih, mereka kan tidak perlu men-shipperkan member lain untuk jadi pasangan Yesung. Asal kalian tau saja, Yewon itu adalah pasangan paling real sepanjang masa. Mengerti!?

Belum lagi para member yang sepertinya senang melihat ia menderita begini. Ck! Lihat saja nanti, saat giliran Si Kuda Choi Siwon beraksi, ia akan menunjukan betapa Realnya YeWon itu! Ya, Ya, Ya! Kenapa Kyuhyum mencium pipi Yesung lagi!? Tidak bisa dibiarkan ini sudah di luar batas kesabaran Choi Siwon.

Siwon berjalan dengan wajah marah versi angry bird. Juga dengan langkah lebar lebar agar ia cepat sampai dan menyelamatkan Yesung dari kemesuman makhluk Cho itu.

"Yah… Hyung, apa-apaan ini?" Siwon berujar kesal serta memberikan tatapan tidak suka kepada Kangin juga Donghae yang menyeretnya menjauh dari tujuan awalnya menuju ke tengah stage.

Sementara yang di tatap tidak suka hanya melenggang santai dengan tangan kiri dan kannya yang diapit kuat oleh Kangin dan Donghae.

Ia makin mendelik ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ikut menjaganya, "Hyung, kenapa aku di jaga seperti ini, aku ingin bermain," seru Siwon pada Kangin yang sedang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Aku juga ingin bermain," balas Kangin santai.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu, Hyung,"

Saat itu juga Siwon menyesali perkataannya barusan karena mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kangin.

"Ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan aku disini. Kau bisa memilih bermain dengan siapapun, lagi pula biasanya kau akan bermain dengan Eunhyuk dan Hae,"

Siwon semakin gusar ketika teriakan Kyusung shipper bertambah kuat ketika Kyuhyun mengambil kamera salah satu fans dan berselca bersama Yesung. Kejadian itu berulang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa pasrah memiliki nasib percintaan yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Memiliki Yesung yang begitu manis diusianya yang sudah hampir 30 tahun, di tambah lagi dengan sifat childisnya, belum lagi harus menahan cemburu dengan members yang sering mencari perhatian Yesungnya.

"Hyung, aku mau menyelamatkan Babyku dari Evil itu, jadi tolong lepaskan aku, ne?" Siwon akhirnya menggunakan cara lembut atau biasa dibilang pasrah agar mendapat belas kasihan dari Hyung-Hyungnya yang sungguh minta di bunuh ini.

"Tidak mau. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun bermain bersama Yesung Hyung, lagi pula Yesung Hyung juga tidak keberatan kok," balas Donghae dengan nada anak-anaknya.

Hah.. rintangan berat rupanya untuk mecapai Yesungienya yang kini dengan innocetnya bergandengan tangan bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ia makin bertambah kesal ketika melihat seringai kemenangan Kyuhyun ditujukan kepadanya. Saat itu juga Siwon baru teringat dengan kertas yang di bacanya di dorm sebelum berangkat ke sini. Apa kau tau kertas apa itu!

Baiklah, sepertinya Siwon harus menormalkan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun ubun ketika melihat kertas itu. Selembar kertas yang ia temukan dia kamar Kangin dengan judul "Making Siwon jealous" tercetak jelas disana. Proyek yang kini baru Siwon sadari tengah berlangsung itu melibatkan beberapa member. Eunhyuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, Donghae serta Kyuhyun. Mereka memiliki jadwal untuk melaksanakn proyek itu, dan untuk di Thailand ini adalah bagian Kyuhyun. Mereka juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada konser selanjutnya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Siwon lemas.

Betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun itu. Ia pasti akan mendapat dukungan besar dari ELF yang hadir. Terbukti dari Projet Kyusung Shipper yang benar-benar berhasil membuatnya jealous setengah mati.

Ck! Ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas! Baiklah, saatnya si Kuda Choi Siwon beraksi, menyelamatnya princess turtle-nya dari Evil itu.

"Sungming Hyung, kau kenapa?!" Siwon berteriak kearah Sungmin yang sedang menunduk kearah staff.

Sungmin reflek menoleh kea rah Siwon, Begitu pula Kangin dan Donghae yang kini menatap Sungmin. Lebih jelasnya mereka tatap-tatapan dengan wajah bingung.

"Yah! Hyung, Kalian tertipu," ejek Siwon yang baru mereka sadari sudah berlari kea rah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, kenapa kau melarikan diri!?" teriak Kangin dengan suara keras.

Dan kini terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran. Siwon yang sedang dikejar Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Donghae hanya tertawa lebar. Apa kalian lupa kenapa Siwon di juluki kuda? Jadi untuk apa takut pada manusia-manusia dengan lari lambat seperti mereka -_-.

Ia juga sempat sempatnya memberikan bokongnya pada member yang mengejar di belakangnya, -mengejek. Juga melakukan beberapa atraksi wajah jelek yang benar-benar membuat gondok yang mengejar.

Hah.. Siwon benar-benar melupakan di mana ia saat ini =,= ia juga tidak memperdulikan teriakan keras dari ELF yang heboh sendiri melihat moment siwon di kejar-kejar.

"Yesung Hyung!" Ia berteriak seperti anak kecil seraya berlari.

Yesung menolah dan ia cukup terkejut melihat Siwon yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, belum lagi beberapa member yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Siwonnie?"

"Yesung Hyung, menjauh dari Kyuhyun!" teriaknya lagi.

"Mwo!?"

"Aku bilang menjauh darinya!" serunya lebih keras.

Siwon yang sudah sampai di dekat Yesung langsung menarik begitu saja Yesung ke arahnya yang tentunya mengundang pelototan Kyuhyun –yang tadi sedang berbisik. Tentu saja teriakan ELF juga.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung ketika Siwon memegang tangannya kuat kuat.

"Mereka ingin menculikmu," balasnya dengan nada serius juga nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Kyuhyun, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook," Siwon tidak lagi memperdulikan embel-embel Hyung yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Kenapa mereka ingin menculikku?"

"Aku tidak tau, Hyung, mungkin saja mereka ingin mengerjaimu seperti biasa," Siwon benar-benar menggunakan kemampuan beraktingnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku di kejar kejar oleh mereka," Siwon melirik orang yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat proyek making siwon jealous dengan tatapan tajam. Ini part balas dendam kau tau! Heh… Smirk!

Yesung mengangguk , wajahnya benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja Hyung?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita bermain saja berdua, mereka tidak usah kau pedulikan," kata Siwon dengan wajah yang benar-benar meyakinkan

"baiklah,"

Uh.. Choi Siwon benar-benar berhasil er.. membodohi Yesung.=.= Ia juga menambahkan smrik di bibirnya kea rah member yang menunggu mereka bersama Kyuhyun di tempat fanservise Kyuhyun dan Yesung tadi. Tidak memperdulikan Elf khususnya Yewon shipper yang melihat itu. Bukankah tadi Siwon mencari Yewon Shipper? Kenapa sekarang malah cuek begitu? *pout

Obsidian Siwon berkilat menang, ia dengan gerakan yang begitu santai menggandeng Yesung kemudian membawanya pergi. Berjalan dengan sangat pelan ketika di depan member yang menatapnya tajam, ia juga sempat menaikkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung untuk menggaruk wajahnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia kan pamer kemesraan, jadi wajar saja kalau seperti itu.

Siwon sempat membalikkan wajahnya sebentar kemudian memasang wajah mengejek yang ditanggapi dengan tidak suka oleh mereka. Ia juga dapat melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak enak di pandang mata. Hah.. kalian pikir hanya evil saja yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi. :P

Siwon jadi teringat percakapan yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun dulu mengenai "kenapa kau suka sekali mencuri perhatian Yesungie babyku?"

Dan di jawab dengan santai –benar-benar santai oleh si maniak game tersebut dengan;

"Selama janur kuning (?) belum melengkung, Yesung Hyung belum dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali orang tuanya juga Clouds. Karena aku termasuk clouds berarti Yesung Hyung itu milikku," Bukankah jawaban itu benar-benar menyebalkan? Coba saja kekasihmu di klaim seperti itu oleh orang lain!

Siwon memberhentikan langkahnya di tengah panggung. Bermaksud pamer kemesraan lagi pada para ELF yang hadir. Berhubung member yang lain sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing jadi ini kesempatan besar :D

"Hyung," Siwon memanggil Yesung yang sedang membungkuk –entah mengambil benda apa yg tadi di lemparkan ELF kearahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa sekarang suka sekali jauh-jauh dariku?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah memelas –dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawabnya cepat seraya berbalik menghadap kea rah Siwon.

"Kau bermaksud seperti itu, buktinya saja kau dari tadi hanya bermain dengan Kyuhyun,"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku hanya menyenangkan KyuSung shipper yang sudah susah-susah membuat project untuk kami," jawabnya polos yang malah menambah tingkat kecemburuan Siwon.

"Jadi kau tidak memperdulikan Yewon Shipper?"

Yesung menggeleng lagi dengan cepat.

"lalu apa maksudmu?"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dan Siwon benar-benar ingin menggigit bibir itu saking gemasnya.

"Baiklah lupakan," balas Siwon ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang sudah tidak enak.

Yesung tersenyum begitu manis hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit,

"Ini saatnya untuk Yesung dan Siwon beraksi, iyakan, manis?"

Wajah Yesung bersemu merah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak menjauh, namun tangan Siwon sudah lebih dulu melingkari pundaknya dan masuk pada jas yang ia pakai.

"Ya! Tanganmu!"

"Biarkan saja," ucap Siwon kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Yesung dengan gemas. ia juga memberikan smirk tambahan pada member yang mengejar-ngejarnya tadi ditambah Kyuhyun. Ini acara balas dendam. :P bukankan tadi Kyuhyun hanya memegang pinggang Yesung, tapi sekarang ia memegang dada Yesung, tangannya bisa sekalian singgah kan? :P

Sekarang ia mengajak Yesung meloncat-loncat, ketika irama music Rockstar menggema. Dan ketika ia sadar teriak Yewon sudah menggema serta sebuah project dengan tulisan;

"**Yewon! Spread your Love" **

Kertas dengan ukuran yang sama ketika project kyusung tadi diangkat benar-benar membuatnya senang. Ternyata Yewon shipper tidak punah (?), mereka hanya belum menunjukan diri :D. ia juga bisa sedikit sombong ketika melihat project Yewon ternyata lebih banyak dari Kyusung.

Hey! Bukankah Horse Choi terdengar lebih keren dari pada Evil Cho? Iya kan?! Jadi tidak mungkin Yesung akan berpaling dari Choi Siwon.

Ok, seperti kata project itu, Lets spread Yewon love!

.

.

.

.

* * *

END~~

* * *

.

.

Yap… Ini dia partnya Kyuhyun yang absurd banget, seperti yg sudah saya perkirakan sebelumnya, pasti request Kyuhyun mendominasi. Bener kan! XD nah.. buat next chapternya silahkan tuliskan nama member selanjutnya di kotak review ( tidak untuk member yang sudah ada partnya, kecuali permintaan pasar (?) yg banyak dan tergantung mood saya) :D atau kalau mau bisa request (khusus untuk ff moments) scenenya dan akan diusahakn di buatkan :D Ini juga di buat dalam waktu singkat, jadi harap maklum typos yang menumpuk karna sejujurnya saya orang yang tidak teliti :D


End file.
